Every Song's Got A Story
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: iPod challenge, 5 songs, 5 drabbles


1. Choose a fandom  
2. Set your iPod to shuffle  
3. Write a drabble based on the first 5 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating

Title: Every Song's Got A Story

Pairings: Mikifer, Samifer, Gabriel/Balthazar (parallels), One-sided Sastiel/One-sided Destiel, Debriel

Summary: 5 drabbles influenced by my iPod on shuffle

Warnings: pre-fall, angst, slash, angelcest, one-sided relationships, crumbling relationships, dom/sub elements, bottom!Dean, rough!sex

A/N: Not my best work frankly, but there was time constraints :/ I kind of cheated though, I cleaned them up a bit after I finished all of the drabbles, not major editing though

* * *

1. With Me ~Sum 41 (Mikifer)

They're breaking.

Lucifer knows it, he can feel it, and he knows Michael can too. They just don't ever speak about it.

They keep quiet; never bringing it up for fear of shattering completely.

God made the angels. He made the Earth; he made animals, and he made the humans too.

Lucifer rather wishes he hadn't made those flawed creatures to tarnish a design of perfection. He'd seen the humans, their flaws, how they needlessly killed, how they ran rampant through the beautiful green Earth destroying it slowly but surely.

He hated it. He hated them.

Michael knows how Lucifer feels about the humans, but he also knows their Father's plans. He knows that soon God will ask them to bow down to the humans, to see them as the things of beauty they truly are, and he knows that Lucifer won't like this one bit.

He has to talk with him first. Try and ease things over. Help his brother see that not everything had to be perfect to be beautiful.

"Luce, we need to talk."

Lucifer knows exactly what Michael wants to talk about. He doesn't want to hear it. Can't bring himself to listen to it.

Because if those words leave Michael's mouth there's no more denying they're broken.

Michael will side with Father, he always side's with Father, and Lucifer, well Lucifer has opinions of his own.

So when he hears those words he shakes his head and covers Michael's mouth with his own. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants to keep this moment; his illusion of peace.

* * *

2. Be My Escape ~ Relient K (Samifer)

Sam had always known he was different. Even from a young age he knew he just wasn't like normal children. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he was missing something. He was lacking in some way and no matter what he did, he felt as though he'd never feel complete.

And then he met Lucifer.

Lucifer, who was slated to take out the entire world in his show down with big brother, who wanted to wear him to prom, as Dean had so eloquently put it, the dark lord Satan who Sam should most certainly not in any way shape or form feel kindred to.

Of course life is funny like that. It never does what you think it will or what you want it to.

Sam always felt empty, until Lucifer stepped into his life.

With Lucifer, Sam feels whole.

* * *

3. I Just Wanna Run ~ The Downtown Friction (Gabriel/Balthazar ~parallel~)

When Balthazar was a fledgling he looked up to Gabriel. He wanted nothing more than to be like his big brother. He thought he was the coolest brother ever. The tricks he pulled, the way he carried himself, the lifestyle he lived, it was all Balthazar could think to emulate.

And he did.

When Balthazar grew up, he kept the same ways. He pulled pranks on unsuspecting brothers, he walked with a swagger as if he had all the confidence in the world, and he lived a fast pace life.

But living a carefree life of women, wine, and party was not the only thing that Balthazar learned from Gabriel.

No the thing that stuck with him that made him the angel he was today, was learning from Gabriel how to run.

He'd watched as Heaven threatened to tear itself apart between Michael and Lucifer's quarrel. Seen how Gabriel had taken this opportunity to leave. He couldn't stand the fighting, didn't want to choose a side, and had seen his exit, taking it eagerly.

Balthazar watched as he left, hiding down on Earth cloaking himself from Heaven. He saw this and committed it to memory.

When everything seems impossible and you can't choose, you run. You run and you never look back.

Balthazar kept that in mind, and when the battle got too much he recalled what he'd learned from Gabriel.

He ran, prepared to never look back again on Heaven, he ran and threw himself into everything else that Gabriel had taught him.

* * *

4. A Drop In The Ocean ~ Ron Pope (One-Sided Sastiel)

Sam's not blind and he's not stupid. He sees how Cas looks at Dean; as if he's the most important thing in the entire universe. While mild contempt is reserved for him.

It hurts, it really does.

But he doesn't dwell long on that fact. He keeps a bit of hope, because while he's not blind, he also has the advantage of knowing Dean.

Dean who's so emotional constipated that he wouldn't notice the angel's feelings if they were shouted at him, and frankly they had been, several times, to no avail. And even if he did manage to have an epiphany of some sort, Sam if fairly certain his brother would do something stupid like label the affection as brotherly.

Either way he knew that Castiel would be left pining and Dean would be oblivious.

He didn't like being second fiddle, but this was different. He knew he wasn't first choice, but that didn't matter to him, the only thing he cared about was the off chance that Cas would be happy.

Whomever that was with would be fine with him, though Sam would be lying if he didn't partly wish it were him the angel saw that way.

Still he held out some hope.

He prayed every night to Castiel, for Castiel, he still believed, no matter what. He tried to be there when Dean inevitably made some senseless comment, tried to comfort the angel by doing little things here and there.

He hoped that it would pay off in the end, that if by some miracle his little acts would help Castiel in some way, and if they did, well then that made it all worth the effort.

* * *

5. Temporary Bliss ~ The Cab (Debriel)

They didn't do this often, but when they did it started with a simple text. Just a city and a hotel room number nothing more.

It wasn't about love; at least it hadn't started out that way.

It was just sex. Great sex, but sex nonetheless.

It was rough and fast and everything Dean wanted; everything he needed at the time. A time for him to let give up control, let someone else call the shots, and he was all too happy to submit to another.

Gabriel was more than willing to be that outlet, to help out the elder Winchester, and well if he took some perverse pleasure in pressing Dean face first into the pillows as he fucked him from behind, hands gripping hard enough to ensure bruises in the morning, then that was an added bonus.

Dean feels free in moments like these, just letting Gabriel run the show. Content to enjoy the thin line between pleasure and the pain they skate over whenever they do this. It's so perfect in the beginning, no strings attached, just an outlet, nothing more.

Only now when Dean looks up from beneath lashes as he sucks Gabriel down moaning around the archangel's cock when his hair is tugged he can't help but feel as if something's changed.

Dean can't help thinking that somewhere in the scheme of whatever this thing is going on between them, that this rough impersonal release of tension just wasn't enough anymore; at least not for him.

He wants more from Gabe, but the archangel's never been one for commitment and settling down, so he takes what he can get, and hopes he'll be able to lie to himself well enough and be okay with this temporary bliss.


End file.
